


Miracle at the Powell Estate

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jackie drag the Doctor to every Christmas party in London. Some poorly placed mistletoe puts Rose in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle at the Powell Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rinaway for the DW SS fic thingy.

After much convincing, The Doctor had agreed to spend Christmas at Jackie’s flat. And by much convincing, he meant a smile and three bats of Rose’s long lashes. He was wrapped around her finger, and he knew it. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Even though he should...the last Time Lord bending to the whims of a young female human. Well, they didn’t know Rose Tyler. He was fairly certain that even Rassilon himself would agree to dinner at Jackie’s if Rose smiled at him just so. 

It was probably how he also found himself being dragged around from one Christmas party to the next on Christmas Eve. It was some daft idea of Jackie’s, to hit up as many parties as possible in one night. Rose, of course, had been roped into going with her. Which meant that he was being forced to go as well. Not forced really. He was going along quite willingly, but for reasons he was keeping to himself. Reasons like making sure Rose Tyler did not end up snogging multiple people under the mistletoe that he was sure would be at most, if not all, locations. Reasons like watching her swish around in the black skirt she had decided to wear. The one that only reached mid thigh and swayed in time with her hips. Rose had seemed eager and honest when she had asked him to come along, so he doubted that snogging strangers was on her agenda...but, just in case.

So they set out, Jackie and Rose taking the lead. He followed behind them wondering how on earth Rose was not cold. She had on her skirt and shiny red shirt that clung to her curves and only reached just past her elbows. Her legs were bare and he was beginning to think he should go back and get his tan coat. In case she got cold...or too many wandering eyes drifted to her legs.

It was going to be a long night.

More often than not, people had assumed he was her boyfriend. They had tried correcting people at first, but after the first dozen people had insisted they were in denial...they began to just go along. It was easier than correcting everyone. It also meant that she was officially off the table, so to speak, when it came to all the single blokes looking for that evening’s hook up. The Doctor was very pleased by this fact, even if he would never admit it to Rose.

They had even caught themselves under the mistletoe at one point. Rose had popped up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, mistaking his wide eyes and bobbing adam's apple for objection to the idea of kissing her instead of the nerves that had suddenly taken hold. He hadn't missed the brief flicker of disappointment in her eyes. But he was fairly certain she had missed the soft adoration that had been found in his.

He was still thinking of a way to make it up to her, but was terrified of doing what he knew would make things right. If he kissed her, he would be crossing a line that he had drawn for himself. He wasn't even sure that's what she would want. He had thought...but what did he know?

They were currently at party number six and Rose’s hand was safely tucked in his, as it had been most of the evening. They wound their way through the flat of tightly packed people in search of her mother. Gaudy decorations hung haphazardly around the space. Mistletoe did indeed dangle from more than one location in this flat alone. Their heads inclined close to one another in order to be heard over the blaring Christmas music.

They separated for a moment, so she could use the loo and he agreed to grab her another glass of punch. He squeezed her hand briefly before letting go and following her with his eyes. He wouldn't exactly say he was enjoying himself, but time spent with Rose was always time well spent. As her blonde head disappeared around the corner, he turned to go retrieve her drink.

Punch in hand, he worked his way back to where he knew the loo was located. Upon turning the corner of a hallway, he froze. Only a small handful of people were in the hall, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Mistletoe hung halfway down the corridor. And underneath stood Rose with a bloke he had never seen before. Jealousy washed over him and his grip on the cup tightened until the plastic snapped, punch spilling over his hand and cascading to the carpet.

Taking a closer look at Rose's expression, his jealousy contorted into protective rage. She was clearly trying to ward off the man, who apparently didn't know how to take no for an answer. The Doctor couldn't hear their words over the loud music, but he could read her body language plain as day. He dropped the cup to the floor, shaking excess punch from his fingers. His vision narrowed and everything tinted red as the unknown man grabbed Rose by the arms and forced his mouth upon hers.

The Doctor knew Rose could take care of herself, but this was too much. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and yanked hard, flinging him into the opposite wall. The people that had been in the hall quickly deserted the area. Rose had an expression he had never seen before, a mix of fear and defeat. She stared at the other man in horror and she was frozen to the spot, trembling.

"You alright?" The Doctor stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the man who was scrambling to get off the floor. He gently cupped her face, tilting her head to look at him.

Rose blinked and a slight flush crept into her cheeks. She nodded, unable to speak.

The Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder. After brushing his thumb over Rose's cheek in reassurance, he turned around.

"I believe you were interrupting something, mate." The other man spoke roughly and with a cocky attitude that told the Doctor he was used to getting his way. His greasy blonde hair was slicked to the side. He had a few minor scars and uneven scruff covered his face. His green eyes were narrowed and he rolled his shoulders in a subtle threatening manner.

"Funny, from where I was standing it looked more like you don't understand the word 'no'." The Doctor drew himself up to his full height, pleased to note he was taller than the pathetic excuse for a man standing in front of him.

"You got it wrong, mate. Rose and I have always had an understanding. Ain't that right, babe?" The other man tried to lean and look around the Doctor’s form in order to get a glimpse of Rose.

"She's not your babe, and I ain't you mate." Anger was bubbling in the Doctor’s veins and his voice came out in a harsh growl. The way the man had called Rose ‘babe’ was a little too familiar for the Doctor’s liking. He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to punch the bloke in the face just on principle. Rose’s hands gripped the fabric of his suit jacket just below his shoulder blades.

"Rose, who does this bloke think he is?” The blonde paused, sizing up the Doctor before letting out a short laugh. “Wait, is this your new boyfriend? You know you've always belonged to me. Come back to a real man."

"Rose belongs to no one." The Doctor’s vision was narrowing to a point, his brain was calculating the exact force he would need in order to knock the bloody bastard out cold.

"So you're not her boyfriend then? Guess that means we can continue where we left off. So if you could kindly bugger off."

"Being her boyfriend doesn't mean I own her. I think you need to leave her alone."

"Hey, we can share her if you like. She might be willing now, couldn't ever convince her when we were together. That was several years ago, maybe now she'll finally agree. It was the only thing I couldn't get her to do. Otherwise, she never could say no to Jimmy. Ain't that right, love?"

The Doctor blinked. His brain raced for something he had tucked away, something he didn’t think he would ever actually need to use. The name was familiar and the way he was acting with Rose spoke to a shared history. Jimmy...Jimmy Stone? 

Rose had told him bits and pieces of her relationship with the failed musician. How he had been a greedy and demanding boyfriend, taking and never giving. How he had promised her the world only to steal her money and run off with another woman. How he had been verbally abusive and the one time he had actually crossed into physical abuse. The anger the Doctor had felt then was nothing compared to the white hot rage shooting through his veins now.

Rose made a disgusted sound before she released his suit jacket moved away. He glanced over his shoulder to see her weaving through people, presumably headed towards the exit.

Jimmy moved to follow her. The Doctor placed a hand on the man's chest and gently shoved him backwards. Jimmy stumbled but glared daggers at the Doctor.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The Doctor's voice was low and threatening, his eyes were dark storm clouds ready to erupt at the slightest provocation.

Jimmy flinched but stupidly decided to try and get in the last word. "That little whore belongs to me and it's about time she made up for running out on me."

Jimmy stepped forward and the Doctor acted on impulse, too infuriated to care about the people peeking around the ends of the hall. His arm shot out and his fist connected with Jimmy's face. A sickening crack proceeded a loud thud as Jimmy collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Taking several deep breaths, only somewhat satisfied with how things worked out (he had hoped to punch the bloody bastard more than just once), the Doctor went to look for Rose.

.....

He found her at her mother's flat, pacing the small kitchen with her arms wrapped around herself and tears running down her face. Any remaining anger he felt towards Jimmy fizzled out of existence. His chest constricted and he wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her in his arms.

"Rose?" He spoke softly as he tentatively stepped from the entryway into the kitchen.

She spun around quickly wiping tears from her face, sniffling and trying to hide the evidence of how upset she was. She forced a smile that didn't reach her watery eyes.

"Are you alright?" One more step. She was still too far out of reach and he was still too much of a coward to close the distance.

"Yeah." She rubbed her hands over her upper arms and looked away from him, worrying her bottom lip. "It's just...I haven't seen him since, well since I left him. And it just reminded me of how worthless he made me feel." She looked down at the floor, poking at some unseen substance with her toe.

"You're not worthless." The Doctor whispered earnestly. How could she ever think that? Anyone who had ever made her feel like that didn’t deserve any good to come to them in life.

She smiled softly and lifted her head. "It all came rushing back. How awful he was and how stupid I was. And then I started thinking about Mickey...and he was better, he was. But it still wasn't right, you know?" She took a deep shuddering breath. "I still miss him sometimes. And I miss...I miss that kind of relationship."

"What do you mean?" He was fairly certain he knew what she meant. But he needed to hear it from her. He needed her to explain. 

"Well, since I started traveling with you, I haven't had that. And I--"

"Do you want to stay here?" He didn’t need to hear anymore. He had always known that it would come to this. That one day she would leave him because she craved a more human, a more domestic, life. His hearts sank to the floor.

"What? No. No, it's not that.” She shook her head forcefully. “I love my life with you. I love...I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just, sometimes I miss having someone like that. And sometimes I think that you and I..." Her eyes widened and she rushed to cover up what she had almost confessed. "Anyway, I don't know why I'm talking to you about this. It's not like you...do that sort of thing."

Her words had slowly flicked a switch within him. She didn’t want to leave him. She would truly give up a normal human life to stay with him. And the way she kept looking at him, hopeful and wanting. What was stopping him? She was willing up to give up so much and he still refused to give her this one thing. She was right, he didn't do that sort if thing. Not usually. But this was Rose and she was once again proving to be the exception to all his rules.

His feet carried him forward and his hands attached to each side of her face. Her eyes searched his as he hesitated for a fraction of a second. He had made it this far, no point in stopping now. Closing the distance, he pressed his mouth to hers. She gasped in surprise and he almost pulled away, suddenly unsure. Had he read her wrong? Had he misinterpreted her words?

Her hands fisted in his suit jacket and she held him in place. Slowly he moved his lips over hers. He hummed happily as she responded in kind. His thumbs moved over her cheeks, brushing away any remaining tears. His hearts thumped rapidly against his rib cage, threatening to burst from the happiness rushing to replace the anxiety that had nearly caused him to run. Her lips were soft and the teasing taste she left on his was slowly driving him mad.

He swiped his tongue over the seam of her lips, nervous that he was asking too much too fast. As soon as she opened, he greedily pushed his tongue inside. He tasted punch, all the sugar cookies he had teased her about eating, tea, and just Rose. It was addicting. He wanted more, he needed more.

He tangled a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck. Angling her head, he deepened the kiss further. Rose pushed his tongue back with her own, eagerly returning his affection. The kiss became frenzied, years of sexual tension coming to a head. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth causing him to groan as he walked her backwards.

He pushed her roughly against the fridge, knocking a bottle of wine to the floor that had been resting too close to the edge. Rose turned her head to watch it crash to the floor. The Doctor trailed open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he pressed his body firmly against hers. She moaned and plunged her hands into his hair, tugging soft strands and raking her nails along his scalp. Pleasure sparked along his spine and he bit down on her shoulder. Moaning loudly, she shuddered and arched into him.

Sloppily reclaiming her lips, his hands began to wander. One skated down her side and over hip to play with the hem of her skirt, his fingers itching to touch the skin underneath. The other slid down her chest to cover her breast through her shirt. He squeezed it gently, the desire crashing through his system spurred higher by her moans and her hips rocking against his.

The hand toying with her skirt gripped her thigh, helping her hook her leg over his hip. He groaned as he felt the heat from her core align with the erection straining against his trousers. His hips jerked against her, his nerve endings tingling with pleasure from the slight friction.

His body was buzzing with need, every sense narrowed and focused on Rose. He barely registered the way the fridge whacked against the wall everytime he thrust against her. Fumbling with his tie, she managed to undo the knot then whipped it through his collar with a loud hiss.

Rose popped open the buttons on his suit jacket then shoved the brown material down his shoulders. He growled in frustration as he had to release her to let the jacket fall to the floor. In retaliation, his hand snaked under her shirt once his arm was free. He yanked the cup of her bra down and palmed her breast, the feel of her warm skin under his hand spreading a fire through his body. If they didn’t go somewhere now, he was going to end up shagging her against the fridge.

He broke the kiss just as she yanked his Oxford open, sending buttons flying and revealing his vest top. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Bit impatient are we?”

“Says the bloke with his hand up my shirt and his cock between my legs?” She gave him a tongue touched grin and rolled her hips to prove her point.

With a low growl he sucked her tongue into his mouth and gripped her other thigh, hiking it up over his hip. Once she had wrapped her legs around his waist, he wrenched his lips away. He pressed his hips into hers, delighting in the way she moaned and her eyelids nearly fluttered shut. Gripping the bottom of her shirt, he tugged. They managed to maneuver it up over her head while he kissed any part of her skin he could reach. Magnets and pictures clattered to the floor, collateral damage in their haste to undress.

The Doctor held on to her waist as she tossed her shirt to the kitchen table. He stared at her in awe. The way her chest was heaving drew his attention to her breasts, the one still mostly uncovered from his earlier exploration. A slight flush in her face that crept down her chest, tinting her otherwise smooth creamy skin a slight pink. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were dark, desire swirling in their depths.

"Blimey, Rose. You're beautiful." His voice was low and husky. He couldn't keep his eyes in one place, they roved over her mostly bare torso, making mental maps of where he wanted to explore with his fingers. Later with his tongue.

She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I mean it."

"Yeah?"

"Rose, you're absolutely stunning." He stared into her eyes, willing her to believe him. Not understanding why she would think otherwise.

"Thanks." She eyed him carefully and chewed her bottom lip. "You don't have to do...this just to make me feel better you know?"

"That's not..." He shook his head. "I mean, I want you to feel better, yes. But that's not...I want this. I want you.” He took a deep breath, willing himself to keep eye contact. “I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too." She smiled gently.

"You deserve to know you're not worthless." He kissed her, pouring all the love and adoration he felt into a tender meeting of lips and tongues.

It didn't take long for the unadulterated lust to grab hold and rocket through his body. Each stroke of her tongue against his bringing his need for her closer to the breaking point.

Rose resumed shoving his oxford to the floor with his jacket, causing him to dig his hips into hers as he was forced to remove his hands from her body. They both shivered, bodies convulsing with teasing hints of the explosive pleasure they were slowly climbing towards. He reached up and tore her bra open in the center, his impatience to have her naked and writhing underneath him leading his actions.

Rose broke the kiss at the sound of tearing fabric. Her eyes were heated and her breathing was coming in short pants. "Bedroom. Now."

More than willing to oblige, he placed a hand under her bum and splayed the other over her lower back. Squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, she clung to him as he carried her through the flat.

Playful nips and hungry kisses were hurriedly exchanged as they made their way to Rose 's room. His vest top and the remains of her bra leaving a trail across the floor. They bumped into the sofa and knocked over a lamp before making it to her room. The Doctor kicked the door shut before depositing Rose unceremoniously on her bed and crawling up her body.

"No TARDIS?" Rose questioned breathlessly.

"Too long."

He pressed a kiss to her lips before moving to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Rose's hands tangled in his hair. He slipped a hand under her skirt and snapped his head up when he touched not fabric, but skin. His finger slid through her slick folds and she arched into his hand, moaning.

"Rose Tyler, where are your knickers?" He slipped a finger inside her, pumping once before stilling completely to allow her to answer.

"Was hoping...I might get lucky," she gasped out, giving him a teasing smile.

"Minx."

He slipped another finger into her and began moving his hand slowly, imagining the feel of her walls clenching around his cock instead of his fingers. He dipped his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple before taking as much of her breast as possible in his mouth. The feel of her pebbled flesh under his tongue fueled his arousal and he pressed his hips against her thigh, the strain in his trousers almost becoming painful. His need for her to come undone before him was more important than his body's ever growing urgency. He moved his hand faster and swiped his thumb over her clit.

"Oh, fuck." Rose moaned and bucked her hips into his hand.

He pumped faster, rubbing tight circles around the tiny bundle of nerves. He pulled his teeth gently over her nipple. Rose’s hands shot to his wrist, forcing him to stop thrusting. He looked up in confusion, trying to make sense of her actions through a haze of lust.

“Trousers off,” she panted out.

Slowly, he removed his fingers from her wet heat. Locking eyes with her, he licked her juices from his fingers. Her taste exploded in his mouth and he groaned. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. And he wanted more. He would have to explore that area with his tongue later and in great detail.

In a quick scramble, he had pulled off his trousers and pants while Rose whipped off her skirt. Repositioning himself, he gently spread her thighs with his knees then hovered over her. He wanted nothing more than bury himself in her and fuck her until he reached completion. But he...well, he wasn't ready to admit that just yet, but he did and he wanted to make sure this was what she wanted.

"Rose?" His voice was shaky, his restraint taking every ounce of energy and willpower he could muster. He searched her eyes uncertainly, her silence fraying his nerves.

Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pulled his face close to hers, their mouths brushing against each other. 

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips before pressing her mouth firmly against his.

His hearts stuttered in his chest and he could have died happy right there. There was no mistaking what she said. And she seemed to know that he wouldn't be able to say it back, at least not yet. He kissed her with all the love he couldn't say, desperately trying to show her how deep his feelings went with his actions alone.

She tightened her legs, causing his cock to slide through her wet folds. A tremor shot through his body and he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed her and he needed her now.

Adjusting slightly, he broke the kiss and stared into Rose's eyes as he slowly thrust inside her. They moaned simultaneously at the feel of him filling her completely. He had to pause once he was buried deep within her, the feel of her hot slick walls tight around his hardened length almost enough to send him toppling over the edge.

The Doctor began to move his hips, closing his eyes as the tingle at the base of his spine slowly spread through his body. They moved together, Rose meeting him thrust for thrust. The only noises in the room being their gasping breaths and sweat covered skin sliding together.

The weight of the universe dropped away. He knew nothing but the here and now. Rose surrounded him completely and he gave himself over to the euphoria crashing down on him, nothing but pure animal desire guiding his movements.

He kissed her neck, her face, whatever he could reach as his thrusts became wild and frantic. He could feel her body tightening with anticipation beneath him. He knew she was close by the way she scratched at his back and they way her walls began to flutter around him.

Gritting his teeth, he pumped harder, deeper. Willing himself to hold on till she had reached her release. With his name on her lips, she shattered beneath him. Her climax triggered his own and he tumbled into ecstasy right behind her, panting her name out in a prayer. Sparks flashed behind his eyes and he was lost in a sea of pleasure, drowning in the feel of Rose all around him.

Emptying himself in her, they grinded blindly against eachother and rode the sex induced high as long as possible. The Doctor collapsed ontop of her, completely spent. His body twitched and tingled as tiny aftershocks zipped through his system.

Still gasping for air, he finally propped himself up enough to place a wet sloppy kiss on her lips. Rose hummed against his mouth and wrapped her arms lazily around his shoulders.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, waggling his eyebrows. "Are you ready for round two? Quite probably rounds two and three in quick succession."

"Seriously?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"I had a taste of something earlier...and I would like to go back for seconds. Properly this time."

He felt her walls tighten around his cock in anticipation. She grinned wickedly and bit her lip.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He quickly kissed her lips then began moving his mouth down her body.

.....

After round six, they finally drifted off to sleep. Rose passing out rather quickly after rolling on her side and pressing her back against him. The Doctor curled around her, tucking her to his chest and burying his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered into the quiet darkness before falling asleep.

The next morning he woke in a panic. Jarred from sleep as Jackie's shrieks reached his ears.

"It's about bloody time! But I swear if that's my good wine all over the floor I'll kill the pair of you!"


End file.
